Total Pokkémon Island: Gliscor's Redemption
by Fire Slash
Summary: Takes place in an AU of Total Pokkémon Island. After his elimination by the hands of Scrafty, all Gliscor wanted in life was a second chance at competing on the show again. Ten years later, he would be granted his wish by the legendary Pokémon Jirachi. With knowledge of the entire competition, how many of the events will be changed as a result of Gliscor's hands-er-claws?


**Author's Note** **: Hey everyone! FireSlash here and welcome to Total Pokkemon Island: Gliscor's Redemption. As many of you may or may not know, I am the co-writer of Total Pokkemon Island, along with Shuckle Master. Well, he's actually written more of the story than I have, so most of the credit belongs to him. To make up for this, I'll be taking charge of this fic. Anyways, there are a few things you need to know about this story: first, this story is NOT canon to the main Total Pokkemon series Shuckle Master and I are writing. The events of this story will be taking place in an alternate universe. Chapters will also be a bit shorter seeing as we don't really need to introduce the challenges and characters with as much detail as before. You all should know them by now. If you don't, I'd recommend rereading the original Total Pokkémon Island located in Shuckle Master's account. Secondly, the story will revolve around Gliscor and the changes he will bring to the first season. Why did we pick Gliscor? Well, it's because Shuckle and I believe he was our least developed character. Like most of the early eliminated contestants, his entire character was based around a gimmick. As such, we've decided to expand on Gliscor's character. There will be other characters who will get development, but Gliscor is our main protagonist. Oh, and there's no updating schedule, so chapters may come out a few days or a few years apart. Well, I hope you review and enjoy :-). Anything you want to say before we get this show on the road, Shuckle?**

 **Shackle Master:** **Uh….hey guys! I won't really be too involved in this, but I may hop on from time to time. Hope you enjoy, because I sure will!**

0000

 _When you think about Total Pokkémon Island, who are the first contestants that come to mind? Is it Gallade with his strength? How about Swampert and his calm nature? Or perhaps it's the villainess/turned good Zorua? You might even think of Shuckle, the underdog who has somehow managed to outlast several contestants who were stronger or smarter than him…_

 _Whatever your answer is, I'm willing to bet a thousand Poke' that it wasn't me._

 _Who am I you ask? Well, I'm Gliscor. You know… the guy who was known as a dodging menace until I lost my bright powder and all my skills with it._

 _Until now, I'm pretty sure that you all didn't even remember that a Gliscor existed on the island. To be honest, I don't blame you. Compared to the rather colorful cast, I don't really stand out. My entire life until the competition has been quite average. I was born into a middle class family in the Sinnoh region, raised by my mother and father who were both Gliscor. In school, I got good grades, but nothing too special. As for what my hobbies are, they're nothing exciting. I do take judo and I was one of the best in my class, but there's no way I'd be able to fight against a trained professional. I also love flying, something I'm grateful that I can do. Man, all of you who can't do so are missing out; it's easily one of the best things one could experience._

 _With that being said, why the hell did I think it would be a good idea to sign up for Total Pokkémon Island? Well to be honest, I thought it would be a great experience. When Victini first advertised for the show, it didn't seem too dangerous. He made it seem like it would be your stereotypical survivalist reality show, that it would be nowhere near as dangerous as Mew's. Oh how wrong I was…_

 _Now that I think about it, I've been wrong about many things relating to that show. Before I arrived at the island, I expected nearly everyone to be normal…never have I been so wrong before. I thought I'd be able to grab a girlfriend, but I'm still single ten years later. I believed my bright powder and luck was all I needed to win; look how that turned out._

 _After the competition, my life practically remained the same. I got into college and snagged a career in aviation. While I knew I wasn't nearly as famous as the other competitors, I was surprised that out of everyone I've encountered after the show, only three Pokémon knew who I was. It sucks, but it's whatever. I'm not that upset, especially since fate seems to have something big planned for me…_

0000

"Sir, everything's set," Gliscor said to his boss, a Tropius. "Flight number 1 of tomorrow will be clear for takeoff."

Though there were a good number of Pokémon who could fly, teleport, or cover long distances in a short time through other means, airplanes were used to help those who don't have such luxuries. It was just another example of technology created by humans that Pokémon have adapted into their lifestyles, just like the television.

"Excellent," Tropius replied with an approving nod. "Good work out there today Gliscor. You're free to go. Just remember that you have to be back here by five o'clock Sinnoh time. After all, we do you need to fly the plane.

"Don't worry, I won't." After wishing his boss a good day, Gliscor immediately left the Oreburgh airport and began making his way home. Thankfully, the flying type lived near the fifty year old airport, making his commute a short one. After thirty minutes of gliding around Oreburgh city, which has drastically grown since the extinction of humans, Gliscor arrived at the place he called home. It was a modest sized house, which Gliscor was quite satisfied with. He was never one for big places anyways.

He was about to open the door when he began to hear a loud noise, as if something was falling from a high altitude.

"The hell is that?" Gliscor mumbled to himself as he looked up at the sky. Upon doing so, he realized that something was in fact falling from the sky, making its way to the outskirts of Oreburgh city, past where the Oreburgh mine was. Honestly, Gliscor wanted to ignore whatever it was that fell so he could go to sleep, but he knew that he should check it out. After all, it wasn't uncommon for a Pokémon to be launched far distances when battling nor was it not uncommon for a Pokémon to be knocked down while flying. If it was a Pokémon, there was a good chance they would need someone's help, seeing as not everyone could take a cannonball to the head like Gallade could.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Gliscor said, with some hints of nervousness in his voice. Truth be told, he had no idea what he would find. If it is a Pokémon, there's a good chance they could be aggressive.

Steeling his nerves, Gliscor immediately took to the skies, gliding over the Oreburgh mine to get to his designation.

0000

The outskirts of Oreburgh city was practically a large forest, a forest that wasn't knocked down by the humans who once lived in the city. The only reason it stood was because they had no way of getting to it due to the fact the rocky hill which occupied Oreburgh Mine was in the way. When Pokémon became the dominant species, they saw no reason to destroy the forest, hence why it's still there. Generally, most Pokémon avoided the outskirts due to how easy it was to get lost in there, but sometimes Pokémon who could fly flew over the forest to quickly get to Sinnoh's Pal Park. Either way, it was still difficult to navigate through, but Gliscor wasn't having any trouble. He _was_ following a large trail of smoke after all.

After what seemed like ages, Gliscor eventually made it to the trail of smoke's end and was quite surprised to see the amount of destruction the object which felt dealt to the surrounding area. A large crater of about sixty feet in diameter had formed in the forest, all the trees which once lived there now obliterated. As Gliscor continued to look down the hole, he saw the silhouette of a small, white Pokémon in its center.

"Looks like someone did get launched," Gliscor mumbled under his breath. "But why would anyone be fighting at this hour? It's freaking midnight."

Shrugging his shoulders, he cautiously made his way down the hole, preparing to inject his stinger into the mysterious Pokémon if they turned out to be hostile. Upon reaching the bottom of the hole, Gliscor noticed the Pokémon's head was stuck in the ground, yet they were still breathing normally. With a strong tug, Gliscor pulled out the Pokémon, it not stirring as he did so. Carefully looking at the Pokémon, Gliscor was surprised to see that he was currently holding a sleeping Jirachi in his claws.

"What's a legendary Pokémon doing down here?" Gliscor mumbled to himself. "I thought they didn't like being around others…"

*SNORE!*

"…And he's sleeping too." Not knowing what to do next, Gliscor began nudging the steel type Pokémon awake.

"*Yawn!* Daytime already?" Jirachi asked, not quite realizing where he currently was at the time.

"Uh, it's still night," Gliscor responded nervously, not sure how he should be acting around the legendary Pokémon. With Victini, the contestants were able to treat him however they wanted with only the threat of being eliminated due to the fact reality TV hosts were not allowed to physically assault contestants. In this case, Jirachi could do whatever he wanted to since they weren't on TV. Being a legendary basically granted you the authority of committing murder without being punished unless Arceus deemed it necessary. "I saw you falling from the sky. Are you ok?"

"…Oh. That was quick…" Jirachi sleepily stated, spiking Gliscor's curiosity.

"What was?"

"…I was hoping the game would last longer. Last time lasted so long that I could have granted two wishes. Man, that was a fun game of hide and seek. *Yawn.* But, since you found me, I guess you win."

"I am so confused right now," Gliscor exclaimed as he tried to make sense of the psychic type Pokémon's story. "So, you apparently shot yourself from a high altitude just so that you can play a game of hide and seek, a game which I might add, no one else is aware is happening."

"…Yes."

"You legendaries are weirdos."

"…Whatever. Let me give you your prize already so that I can go back to sleep. The next game starts in a thousand years, and I plan on sleeping till then."

"Uh, right…so what's my prize?" Gliscor asked, still confused about the whole ordeal. Jirachi let out a childish groan of annoyance.

"Really? I honestly expected more from the Pokémon who found me-"

"You literally came down to Earth like a meteorite and dealt massive amounts of damage to the surrounding area. I'm pretty sure that there are others looking for you right now. The only reason I found you first was because I had to work late today."

"Hmph, smartass," Jirachi pouted before yawning again. "…Anyways, you're prize is that I'll grant you one wish."

"You're kidding, right?" Gliscor asked, not believing what he just heard. Was he seriously being granted a wish?

"No. Do you not want the wish?"

"Of course I want it!" Gliscor hastily exclaimed.

"…Well, can you please tell me what you want already? I wanna go to bed already."

"…" Immediately, Gliscor began thinking of what to wish for. The first things which can to mind were to become smarter and stronger than he already was. However, he immediately decided against doing so, for it would make his life boring. After all, Gliscor was the adventurous type and like to be challenged. The next thing he wanted to wish for was money, but he was doing well financially, so he really had no use for it. Next on his mental list was the generic but much needed world peace. Sadly, Gliscor was pretty sure most legendary Pokémon couldn't do anything about that, otherwise the world would be a much better place.

"…C'mon, there has to be something you want," Jirachi said which childish impatience. "Do you want money? Power? To fix a mistake?"

"That's it!" Gliscor shouted, nearly scaring the steel type. Hearing that last part finally gave Gliscor an idea for what to wish for. "I want a redo. Back on the island, I thought the quick powder made me invincible, but in the end, all it did was make me cocky. Jirachi! I want to be recognized. I wish for a second chance at competing in Total Pokkémon Island!"

"…I think you added an extra k to 'Pokémon,'" Jirachi told him.

"Actually, that's what the reality TV show hosted by Victini was called."

"…Oh, that. That show sucked, and I honestly don't remember a Gliscor being on it."

"Ouch, that hurts," Gliscor said with a wince. "But understandable. I didn't last long. That's why I want a redo."

"…If that's what you want, then so be it," Jirachi said, letting loose one final yawn. The last thing Gliscor saw was Jirachi's third eye opening before a bright light began to shine, blinding him. A few seconds later, Gliscor lost consciousness.

0000

*Knock! Knock!*

"Ugh, what happened?" Stirring awake, Gliscor noticed that he was on a bed. "Was that all just a dream? I should've figured."

*Knock! Knock!*

"I mean, me actually getting a wish from Jirachi, like that'll ever happen."

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"Also, there's no way Jirachi actually acts like that. That's so unprofessional. Then again, Victini wasn't exactly the most civilized Pokémon around."

"HEY KID! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR ALREADY! YOU'RE LATE!" A booming voice shouted from the door, the door that was oddly close to his bed. If Gliscor wasn't so tired, he would have questioned this. But, since he was tired, something else occupied his thoughts.

"Ah shit! I'm late for my flight!" Rushing to the door, Gliscor was prepared to go to work as quickly as he could, only to be greeted by a Typhlosion wearing a hotel workers uniform.

"It's about time you woke up," the Typhlosion grumbled. "I've been knocking on your door for the past thirty minutes. It's time for you to head to the island."

"The island?"

"You know, the island where Victini'll be hosting his crappy reality show," the Typhlosion told him. "That thing you clearly signed up for. Ring any bells?"

Hearing this immediately snapped Gliscor from his tired state. Looking around the room he was in, he realized that this was the same room he stood at before the show officially started.

'So, that whole thing with Jirachi was real,' Gliscor thought to himself. 'I'm actually back in time… I can't believe it…'

Soon realizing that the Typhlosion was still staring at him, Gliscor responded. "O-oh, right. That. My bad. Still a little drowsy over here."

"Well, you better take care of that quickly 'cause you're due at the island in five minutes," the Typhlosion said before walking away. Immediately, Gliscor began mentally prepare himself as he exited the hotel and flew towards the island where Victini and the other competitors were gathering.

'Welp, here we go again. Let's do this.'

0000

"Sup Gliscor. What's in the pouch?" Victini asked as the scorpion looking Pokémon made his way towards the island, a large grin plastered on his face. Landing on the dock, Gliscor glanced at the host, resisting the urge to frown. Seeing the little fox Pokémon already reminded him of the many terrible events he had to experience during his short time on the island. While he would somewhat redeem himself in the future, Victini was one of the biggest jerks the ground type ever had to meet.

Shoving those thoughts to the back of his head, Gliscor casually replied to the host. "Just my little good luck charm. Don't worry, it isn't anything illegal."

"Of you say so. Go stand by the others," Victini replied, Gliscor making his way towards the end of the dock. Taking a close look at his fellow competitors, Gliscor couldn't help but smile at the familiar sights of:

Whimsicott casually floating around as she checked out every single guy on the island, not realizing she was soon going to become one of the show's first running gags.

Zorua snarling at Tepig, who just shot her a cocky grin.

Minccino and Donphan having a passionate conversation on Shakespeare, though the ground type was clearly more into the writer.

Bidoof and Shuckle sharing a few laughs, Plusle and Munchlax joining in on the fun a few seconds later.

Slowking- now currently a Slowpoke- taking a long nap as Swampert meditated next to him.

Machoke flexing his muscles as an attempt to impress Lopunny, only for her to completely ignore him as she spoke to Lucario.

Scrafty smoking a cigarette as Frogadier watched him with a frown.

Audino and Haxorus attempting to comfort Eevee as the fox struggled to make eye contact with anyone.

Parasect vigorously scribbling down notes, only to be accidentally shocked by Ampharos who then gave him a sheepish look.

Braixen and Grovyle glaring at one another, looking like they just had a scuffle.

Charizard glaring at Electivire, who was doing the same to him.

Infernape doing somersaults as Bulbasaur and Ninjask watched, the former impressed while the latter was doing so with an uninterested glance.

Carbink eyeing Sableye cautiously as the ghost type continued looking at him as if he were a piece of candy.

Smeargle attempting to paint a picture, completely tuning out Talonflame's bragging.

And last but not least, Gallade and Umbreon's attempts at avoiding the other campers by standing on opposite ends of the dock.

"Hi, I'm Infernape and boy am I excited to be here," Infernape said once Gliscor made his way to the other campers. Knowing who was and was not friendly, Gliscor decided to wait by the fire type for he was easily one of the nicest Pokémon to have competed on the show.

Next to him, Ninjask rolled his eyes. "You've said that about ten times now. At this point, you might as well be a broken record."

Gliscor just shrugged before deciding to have a little fun. "Meh, let him have his fun. It may be the last time he'll be able to do so before leaving the island."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ninjask curiously asked, Infernape shooting the two a puzzled look.

"All I'm saying is that if you came here hoping for a good time, you'll be sourly disappointed. Shows like these will push you to your limits both physically and mentally. Trust me, I know this from experience."

"Yeah, whatever." Rolling his eyes, Ninjask went back to looking at the docks where Pidgey was giving his over dramatic introduction.

"I'm not worried," Infernape replied, jumping with excitement. "All I have to do is punch everything and I'll be fine. Punching can solve anything!"

Sensing the confidence oozing from Infernape, Gliscor gave him a small but genuine smile. "Well then, I wish you luck."

Infernape then flashed Gliscor a thumbs up, all while Victini was getting scared by Misdreavus in the background. He then attempted to grab everyone's attention, for he had a big announcement to make. Gliscor, already knowing what it was, began to snicker softly.

'You're in for a big surprise,' Gliscor mentally thought to himself as Victini began to tell the contestants the big news. Apparently, the host managed to convince Cacturne from Mew's show to compete on his. Unfortunately for him, it was all an elaborate prank by Bronzong.

As everyone- even Gallade and Umbreon- got excited and/or nervous to meet such a celebrity, Gliscor raised his claw. "Uh, Victini? Not to be a downer, but have you ever thought about the fact this may be a prank or something? 'Cause I see no reason why Cacturne would even bother with a crummy show like this…"

As Ninjask chuckled, Victini glared at the ground type. "Ok, first off; this isn't just any crummy show. This is Total Pokkémon Island, hosted by the best legendary Pokémon ever, me! Secondly, he's definitely coming, just you wait and see!"

As a response, Gliscor snickered, which soon turned into full on laughter when Victini received a letter from a Magikarp detailing Bronzong's little joke.

'Just as funny as it was the first time,' Gliscor thought to himself as everyone else joined in on the laughter, angering the host. "Told ya."

"Gliscor, shut up," Victini grumbled before pointing at Frogadier. "As for you, since we are down a player, YOU ARE NOW A COMPETITOR! Got it!?"

Frogadier tried to object, only to be silenced by the victory Pokémon. Gliscor wanted to inform him there were already enough competitors to make two even teams, but he knew better than to correct an angry legendary Pokémon. As such, he'll have to wait until Victini cools down, which wouldn't take long if Gliscor remembered correctly. Oh well, seems like Victini will have to be reminded about his error once he announces the teams, just like he was before.

The victory Pokemon then began explaining the general rules for the competition; how everyone would be split into teams of two and that the losing team would vote a member off. In the end, there would only be competitor left who will walk away with a million Poke. It was at this moment, everyone cheered in their own special ways. Some like Infernape and Tepig whooped loudly while others like Charizard and Swampert gave confident smiles.

"So it's th' same game as total Pokemon island, isn't it mate?" Tepig asked, a question brewing in everyone else's minds.

"No! It's TOTAL POKKEMON ISLAND! There's a difference," Victini countered before hastily showing the contestants the confessional they'll be using while on the island.

As everyone lined up to use the confessional, Gliscor hung back, deep in thought. If he recalled correctly, this was when he would first reveal to the audience his bright powder, the item which was supposed to carry him to victory. However, this time around, he wasn't going to carry all his hopes of winning on some item. No, instead he was going to rely on two things; his own skills and his knowledge. However, it would be a lie to say that he wouldn't be relying on luck. After all, in shows like these, luck can sometimes allow the underdog to outlast the professional athlete.

Speaking of which, Gliscor finally had an idea as to what he was going to say for his first confessional.

0000

"How do I plan on winning?" Gliscor asked as he hung upside down in the confessional. "Well, let's just say I have some tricks up my sleeve-er- claws. Let's just say that I have a good judge of character..."

0000

Victini then directed them back to the docks, where two old ferries were resting. Next to the docks was a pile of junk. He was about to explain the challenges, only for Ampharos to remind him teams were not announced yet. This somehow caused Ampharos and Parasect to get into an argument about order versus loosening up. How exactly this happened? Gliscor did not know.

"Here we go! I got them," Victini explained after going through a stack of papers. "Carbink, Lucario, Charizard, Misdreavus, Gliscor, Infernape, Donphan, Lopunny, Bulbasaur, Ampharos, Zorua, Eevee, Audino, Talonflame, Whimsicott, Frogadier, and Haxorus, you guys are known as the Striking Sevipers."

Upon hearing their names called, the Sevipers quickly gathered around one another as Victini announced the next team. "Slowpoke, Umbreon, Tepig, Pidgey, Machoke, Swampert, Braixen, Ninjask, Electivire, Sableye, Scrafty, Plusle, Bidoof, Munchlax, Parasect, Smeargle, Shuckle, Grovyle, and Minccino, you are now officially the Zany Zangeese."

"Hate to break it to you, but the plural for Zangoose IS Zangoose," Ninjask wryly informed the host while the Zangoose gathered one another.

"Shut up Ninjask. Anyways, moving on…"

"Dude, you forgot Gallade," Gliscor interrupted the legendary, causing his eye to twitch in irritation.

"What?"

"Ya know, mister lord edgey over there. Green, has tonfas for arms, wears an eye patch. Kinda looks like a serial killer. Ringing any bells?"

"You know what, winning team gets Gallade, happy?" Victini replied, all while Gallade shot the ground type a disapproving look. "Anyways, anyone who can mega evolve raise your hand."

Ampharos and Charizard both raised their hands, though Charizard did so hesitantly. Lucario and Lopunny gave each other a brief highfive, all while Sableye began crackling like a maniac. Audino blushed from the attention she was receiving while raising her hand, all while Swampert gave the host a small yet confident smile. Gallade however made no move despite the fact he can mega evolve.

After counting everyone who could mega, Victini continued his explanation. "Mega evolutions can be used, but only once. If you exceed this limit, you'll be automatically eliminated. Understand?"

"What about Z crystals?" Gliscor asked, causing everyone to give him a confused look. Victini however began to pale.

"Where did you learn about their existence?" Victini hissed, causing Gliscor to shrug.

"Well, they've been out for…" Gliscor said, only to realize something important. Z crystals were only released to non-legendary Pokemon five years after the first season of Total Pokkemon Island. 'Fuck me.'

"You know what? That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that none of you reveal this to anyone outside the competition, or else Arceus will go after you. Capish?" Victini threatened the cast, causing everyone to vigorously nod their heads in understanding.

'It's only the first day and I've already nearly gave away that I'm from the future,' Gliscor thought to himself, sweat dropping. Victini then began explaining the first challenge, where each team was to gather materials from the junk pile before racing towards another nearby island, the one where everyone would be staying during their time on the show. He had also introduced an invincibility idol during his explanation of the challenge, which allowed someone to escape elimination once, which everyone began drooling over. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to satisfy Grovyle, who was upset they had to leave the island. To be honest, Gliscor was on the same boat, knowing that what was awaiting them was certainly not going to be pretty.

After his long explanation, Victini announced the start of the challenge, teleporting Gallade and himself to the other island. Immediately, the two teams gathered around their leaders awaiting instructions. Leading the Zangoose was Parasect while Charizard was leading the Sevipers, just like before.

0000

Once the challenges had started, Charizard began barking orders left and right.

"Machoke, do all the heavy lifting everyone else can't. Lucario and Lopunny, prepare the boat. Now, does anyone know how to operate these things?"

Bulbasaur raised one of his vines, catching Charizard's attention. "Ohh, ohh, I do! My dad often lets me navigate our cruise ships."

"Alright, I'll put you in charge of steering the boat then. Everyone else, let's move out!"

"Aye, aye captain!" Bulbasaur saluted as everyone began boarding the boat. During the entire exchange, Gliscor was searching the junk pile for anything he could use to help his team win the challenge. If memory serves correct, the only reason they lost the first challenge was because the other team managed to shoot down Talonflame as he was approaching the finish line. As such, he needed something he could use to either clog the cannon or to deflect Shuckle before he could knock out Talonflame.

"C'mon, c'mon, this pile of junk has to have something useful," Gliscor muttered to himself as he continued to dig around the pile. Eventually, he managed to find something he could possibly use, a trash can lid.

Oh well, he'll have to make the most of it.

0000

"Guys, we're losing," Haxorus shouted in dismay as the other team pulled ahead. Immediately, Charizard began taking charge, realizing that there was no way of catching up to the Zangoose if they kept relying on the ferry. The two boats were extremely old and moved about ten miles per hour. Hell, Gliscor could fly faster than the boats, having done so the first time he competed in this challenge.

"We aren't finished yet," Charizard said with a determined growl. "It's time to unleash the fliers. Talonflame, Gliscor, are you two fast?"

"Eight gold medals says I am," Talonflame bragged as he shot into the sky, chasing after and soon passing the other team's boat. Charizard then looked at the remaining members of his team.

"Misdreavus and I will go as well. Bulbasaur, keep things steady over here."

"Aye, aye captain!"

As the rest of the fliers chased after Talonflame, Gliscor went at a slower pace, keeping his eyes trained on the Zangoose's ship at all times. When the time was right, Gliscor was going to change the future, making sure Talonflame secured victory for the Sevipers.

0000

"Why did I hang back?" Gliscor asked as he sat in the confessional. "Well, I saw Sableye snag some items out of the pile which resembled a cannon. That guy's up to something shady and I'm going to stop him."

0000

Shortly after Gliscor took off, he heard the sound of buzzing as Ninjask flew by him, managing to pass even Talonflame. However, the bird wasn't done yet. Using aerial ace to activate his gale wings ability, Talonflame shot forwards like a missile, passing Ninjask shortly afterwards with such speeds that put even Deoxys to shame.

It was then that all hell broke loose. As an attempt to sink the opposing team's boat, everyone began firing attacks at one another, with the Zangoose shooting cannonballs at the Sevipers. Meanwhile, Gliscor was desperately trying to avoid all the incoming projectiles. Without his bright powder and sandstorm, dodging all the incoming projectiles was proving to be quite difficult.

"Now evildoer, prepare for my backslash-ah!" Pidgey attempted to land a surprise attack on the ground type, only for Gliscor to swat him away like a fly. Wait? Didn't Pidgey try to sneak attack Charizard before? Well, then again, Gliscor WAS the closest to the Zangoose's ships now if you excluded those who were swimming.

As Gliscor continued to maneuver out of harm's way, he carefully eyed Sableye as the ghost type began setting up a special cannon designed to shoot down targets far away. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't use the cannonballs they had on deck due to the cannon's shorter size. It was then that Umbreon had her brilliant idea of using Shuckle as ammo, for he could easily knock Talonflame out if he used a rock type move like rollout.

"We only have one shot at this," Smeargle said as Shuckle was loaded into the cannon. "Be careful, mon amie."

"Leave this to me," Sableye cracked. Shuckle could only look at his teammates in disbelief.

"Don't I have a say in this?!"

"I'm afraid not," Gliscor said, getting closer to the Zangoose's boat. "Not that it matters, because this cannon is out of commission."

Throwing the trash can lid with all his might, Gliscor managed to hit the cannon, only for it to bounce off harmlessly. Gliscor could only look in disbelief.

"Well...fuck."

As the Zangoose started laughing at Gliscor's mistake, Sableye began aiming the cannon at Talonflame, Shuckle being fired out a second later. However, he seemed to have forgotten that Gliscor was still quite close to their ship. Using his tail, Gliscor managed to catch Shuckle before he could hit Talonflame, securing victory for his team.

"AND THE STRIKING SEVIPERS WIN!" Victini announced once Talonflame reached the island, Gallade by his side. "Which means you get both immunity and Gallade." Upon hearing this, the Sevipers began cheering while the Zangoose could only groan in disappointment.

Victini then led the campers to two beaten up cabins and announced the challenge's twist; the winners will be the ones who get to choose who from the other team was to be eliminated. This obviously caused more cheers and groans to be made.

0000

"It's a good thing we've managed to win," Charizard said with a satisfied smile. "Not only do we now have the advantage of having an extra member, but now I can keep an eye on Gallade. Out of everyone here, he's most likely the thief I've been looking for. "

0000

"Alright everyone, there's something important we need to discuss," Charizard said, having gathered his team in the island's cafeteria.

"You're talking about who to eliminate, right?" Carbink asked, only to receive a nod from Charizard.

"Yes. I for one think we should vote off Parasect. Not only is he the Zangoose's leader, but he is a threat intellectually."

"He's brilliant, no doubt about it, but I do not think he's going to be a problem," Donphan replied dramatically. "He's much too uptight, something which will soon be his downfall."

Whimsicott nodded her head in agreement before voicing her opinion. "How about Electivire? That dude looks seriously scary and strong."

"Tepig seems like he could pull some victories out of his ass, I say we dump him fast," Zorua added. As the exchange continued, Gliscor gave his decision some thought. The reason Talonflame was eliminated was due to his strength and speed, which gave the other team a distinct advantage over the Sevipers. Glancing over at the Zangoose, who were a table away eating in despair, Gliscor's eyes finally landed on a certain water type.

"Guys, I know the perfect Pokemon to eliminate," Gliscor said, causing his team to look at him. "I think we should get rid of Swampert. The guy's clearly as strong, if not stronger than Machoke and he looks pretty smart. He also has a mega evolution which could be a problem later. As such, I say the sooner we eliminate him the better it'll be for our team."

After giving Gliscor's answer some thought, Charizard gave him a nod in agreement, all while Machoke attempted to argue against the claim that Swampert was stronger than him. "You're right. It would be wise for us to eliminate Swampert."

"He does seem to be strong," Lucario replied as everyone else began to agree with Gliscor. It seemed Swampert was going to get the boot tonight.

0000

"Campers, this is the first elimination of the season," Victini said, holding out a plate of marshmallows. Sitting in front of him were the members of the Zany Zangoose, each looking relatively worried. "And for one of you, this will be your last. In front of me are seventeen marshmallows. If you do not receive one, then it's bye-bye for you."

"Get in with it!" Braixen snapped in irritation, though she looked terrified.

"All right, all right," Victini said with a sigh before picking up a marshmallow. "The first marshmallow goes to Slowpoke."

Victini threw the marshmallow at the water type, only for it to harmlessly bounce off his snout. "The next marshmallows go to:"

"Haxerous."

"Umbreon."

"Electivire." The electric type smirked as he got his marshmallow.

"Sableye."

"Plustle."

"Scrafty."

"Braixen." Upon hearing her name, the sixth generation starter let out a sigh of relief.

"Munchlax."

"Tepig."

"Ninjask."

"Shuckle."

"Grovyle."

"And..Smeargle." Concluding his list, Victini glanced at the final Pokemon who did not receive a marshmallow. "Parasect and Swampert, the two of you have received votes. Swampert, you have been seen as a threat. As for Parasect, are the Sevipers really going to go after the leader already. The final marshmallow goes to…"

Swampert and Parasect looked at one another in fear.

"…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…Parasect. Swampert, the dock of shame awaits you."

Nodding in disappointment, Swampert bowed to his team before making his way to pack up for his departure.

0000

"I can't deny that I'm at least a little disappointed," Swampert admitted. "I never was able to show off my abilities, but I suppose my stature made me a threat. An unfortunate twist."

He folded his arms. "I haven't been here long enough to pick a choice to win, but if Electivire wants to stand a chance he'd better calm down. That is all. I wish you luck for the rest of the show, Victini."

0000

As Swampert boarded the boat, Victini stood at the docks, the camera zooming in on him.

"And there you have it!" Victini shouted. "Our first contestant to go home is Swampert, what a surprise! With only thirty six contestants left, who will win, who will lose, and who will be the next to leave? Find out next time, on TOTAL. POKKEMON. ISLAND!"

0000

 _As you've already seen, I've already changed history, and I will continue to do so as long as I stay on the island. Be careful everyone, because this time, I mean business..._


End file.
